7 ans plus tard
by Rensme Black
Summary: Et si ce qu'on nous a montrer de la vie de nos petit amis de Manhattan 5 ans plus tard n'était pas la vérité et si il y avait plus. Si Chuck n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à sa femme et si Nate ne s'était pas séparé de Sage mais si elle avait tout simplement disparu de sa vie sans explication. Histoire qui tourne autour de Nate et Sage parce que Nate aussi à droit au bonheur.
1. Chapter 1

Hello jeunesse dorée de Manhattan ici Gossip Girl celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite new yorkaise ce donne tant de mal à cacher. Et oui depuis que le garçon solitaire c'est révéler i ans pour les beau yeux d'une blonde j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a renaitre de mes cendres. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai un véritable scoop sur nos petits privilégier et je suis sur qu'il fera grand bruit. Mais avant tout pour que vous ne soyer pas perdu je vais rapidement vous résumer ce qui est arrivé de palpitant dans la vie de nos 5 amis.

Commençons par Chuck Bass après avoir épousé son amour de jeunesse pour éviter la prison il a repris les rennes de l'entreprise familiale qui ne c'est jamais aussi bien portée (comme quoi papa Bass peut ce tromper parfois) quand à sa très chère épouse la belle Blair Waldorf Bass elle est toujours à la tête de Waldorf Design et elle s'épanouit enfin en créant des lignes de vêtement qui lui ressemble. Nos deux petits tourtereaux que rien ne peux arrêter sont aujourd'hui les parents d'un charment petit garçon Henry Waldorf Bass âgé de 5 ans et il y a six mois Blair a donné naissance à sa petite sœur Elizabeth.

Du coté de Brooklyn en revanche notre chère Out Sider à enfin passer la bague au doigt à la belle blonde qui le fait languir depuis l'adolescence. Et oui il y a deux ans Serena Van der Woodsen troqué ce nom à rallonge contre celui d'Humphray comme l'avez fait sa mère quelques années au paravent (tel mère tel fille me dirais vous). Seulement neuf mois plus tard elle accoucher de jumeaux une petite Hanna Jenny Blair Humphray et un petit Nathaniel Eric Charles Humphray. Ce fut bien sur une merveilleuse nouvelle pour les heureux parents qui n'en oublièrent pas pour autant leur vie professionnel en effet notre écrivain en herbe ce voyait nommé rédacteur en chef du Spectator après la subite démission de la talentueuse Sage Spence pendant que notre diva été nommé directrice de la campagne de son soupirant de toujours je vous le donne dans le mille Nate Archibald.

Et pour finir donc notre très chère maire Nathaniel Archibald bien que sa carrière soit au beau fixe notre maire à essuyer bon nombre de déception dans sa vie sentimentale la très belle mademoiselle Spence dont il été totalement fou amoureux l'avez sans aucune raison laisser tomber du jour au lendemain. Un soir il été rentré chez eux et avez trouvé les placards vide une lettre de démission très professionnel et un petit mot griffonner à la hâte : « Je suis désolé, je t'aime mais nous deux c'est fini pour toujours. Si tu m'aimes ne cherche pas à me retrouver de toute façon mon père va m'aider à disparaitre ». Le dernier étage de l'Empire avez connu une soirée de destruction mémorable comme quoi il n'y a pas que monsieur Bass qui peux ce monter violent après un chagrin d'amour depuis trois ans le tombeur de ses dames est un vrai coureur ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de devenir maire de notre charmante petite bourgade il y a un an et demi. Et il y a six mois il a de nouveau trouvé l'amour ou une très bonne couverture pour sa vie de débauche me dirait vous.

Dans une grande maison campagnarde à cinquante kilomètre de New York une jeune femme d'a peine vingt quatre ans ce préparer à aller réveiller ses deux trésors. En rentrant dans leur chambre elle eut un pincement au cœur ils été si beau et dormais si paisiblement on aurait dit deux petit ange et mon dieu qu'ils ressemblaient à leur père depuis leur naissance c'était une chose qui lui faisait autant mal qu'elle lui faisait du bien, pour les protéger il lui avait fallut mentir à tellement de monde et elle avait du briser le cœur de son seul amour en même temps que le sien. Elle ce pencha sur Chuck dont le lit été le plus proche de la porte et elle lui embrassa le front en lui chuchotant à l'oreille : « Debout mon bébé il est l'heure de ce lever il y a école aujourd'hui » puis voyant qu'il ouvrait les yeux elle alla de l'autre côté de la chambre réveiller sa sœur. Après que ces enfants ce soit levé la jeune femme leur servit leurs petit déjeuner puis les envoyas s'habiller pendant ce temps elle alluma la télé pour ce tenir au courant de l'actualité.

« Il s'emblerai que le maire de New York ai définitivement arrêté les frasques en effet sa compagne la charmante Leïla McKullers a été aperçu hier au restaurant avec une amie et il semblerait que la belle est une jolie bague en diamant à l'annulaire gauche de quoi faire jaser pas mal de monde, pendant ce temps son supposé fiancé ce trouvé à l'inauguration du nouvel hôpital de Brooklyn

\- - Maman, je trouve pas mes chaussettes. »

Cette réflexion eu au moins le mérite de sortir la jeune femme de l'état dubitatif dans lequel elle ce trouvait suite à l'annonce de cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante elle monta aider sa princesse à retrouver ses chaussette puis partie déposer ses enfants à l'école avant de ce rendre au travail. En arrivant à l'hôtel elle saluât sa belle mère avant d'aller dans la salle principal pour aider son père à débraser les tables du petit déjeuner.

« Alors chérie tout va bien, demanda Steven

\- - Ça va papa les enfants ont été sympa ce matin même si par malheur Anne avait perdu ses chaussettes.

\- - Au mon dieu tu as été confronté au cauchemar de la perte de chaussette quand tu étais petite c'était ma hantise car je ne retrouvais jamais la chaussette perdu.

\- - Oui à la perte des chaussettes et aux fiançailles de Nate.

\- - Oh ma chérie je suis désolée.

\- - Non c'est mieux comme ça, ça fait mal mais il faut qu'il tourne la page c'est mieux pour lui.

\- - Et toi tu vas tourner la page un jour ?

\- - Moi j'ai mes enfants ce qui fait que même si je le voulais je ne pourrais jamais totalement tourner la page, bon on a fini de débarrasser je vais aller faire mes chambre. Faut qu'on dresse combien de table pour ce midi ?

\- - Pour l'instant on a quinze réservations. Mais je m'occuperais de tout monter avec Ava ne t'inquiète pas chérie.

\- - Ok, les enfants mangent à la cantine ce midi donc je peux vous aider pour le service si vous voulez.

\- - Oui tu prendras le standard comme ça Ava aura une pause déjeuné. »

La matinée se déroula normalement elle fit ses chambre et quand midi sonna elle finissez juste la dernière elle ce dépêcha d'aller prendre le standard pour soulager sa belle mère. Son père avait eu tellement de chance de la rencontrer, elle était douce, gentille et surtout elle avait son âge elle pensait qu'après sa rupture avec Serena il lui faudrait plus de temps pour retrouver quelqu'un mais six mois après leurs rupture il avait quitter New York pour Boston et avait rencontrer Ava, elle, elle était rester avec Nate et quand au bout de trois ans et demi elle avait appeler son père en larme pour lui expliquer son problème Ava n'avait pas hésiter une seconde à tout quitter pour disparaitre avec eux. Oui son père avait vraiment eux beaucoup de chance de trouver Ava.

Au bout de quarante minutes elle n'avait eux que trois appelle et une réservation il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes avant qu'Ava vienne reprendre sa place et qu'elle puisse aller manger quand le téléphone sonna.

« Hôtel Channe que puis-je pour vous ?

\- - Sage ?

\- - Qui êtes vous ?

\- - Au mon dieu Sage je ne pensais plus t'entendre un jour c'est Nate

\- - Je suis désoler vous devez vous tromper de personne je suis désoler monsieur »

Et elle raccrochât brusquement avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir précipitamment dans la coure pour reprendre sa respiration. Ça n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas maintenant, non l'air n'aller pas tarder à lui manquer c'était sur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut salut,_

 _Alors quand j'ai publié le prologue hier je vais publier le reste de la fiction ce soir étant donné que ça fait un an qu'elle traine sur mon ordinateur. Dites moi ce que vous en penser mais j'ai toujours voulu une jolie fin pour Nate et Sage parce que j'ai toujours adoré ce couple qui me semblait être une jolie fin pour Nate qui à toujours bien ramé en amour._

 _Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis dysorthographique et personne ne m'a relu._

CHAPITRE 1

Dans le bureau du maire de New York il régnait un silence de plomb le maire était toujours a son bureau et il n'avait pas raccroché le combinait depuis que Sage lui avait raccroché au nez. On toqua à la porte puis Serena apparu dans l'embrasure

« Nate tout va bien j'essaye de te passer une communication depuis cinq minute mais tu ne réponds pas. Nate, Nate t'es sur que tout va bien

\- Sage

\- Quoi Sage, Nate qu'es ce qui ce passe tu commence à me faire peur la.

\- C'était Sage au téléphone, j'en suis sur c'était elle

\- Nate ça veut dire quoi ? elle a repris contacte après autant de temps Nate parle moi s'il te plait ou tu veux peut être que j'appel Chuck mais s'il te plait dit moi quoi faire tu es livide et tu m'inquiète

\- Eux désolé Serena, non ce n'est rien j'ai appelé un petit hôtel dans la campagne à une cinquantaine de kilomètre de New York ou Leïla me tanne depuis un mois pour que je l'emmène et la personne qui m'a répondu avait la même voix que Sage mais si ça ce trouve je me trompe après tout ça fait trois ans qu'elle me hante je suis peut être entrain de perdre la tète.

\- Bon tu sais quoi donne moi le nom de l'hôtel et je te réserve une chambre pour ce week end au nom de Leïla et toi tu prends le directeur du musée centrale avant qu'il ne ce mette sérieusement en colère et puis si Sage travail véritablement la bas tu la verras ce week end sinon c'est juste une fille qui a la même vois qu'elle.

\- Oui merci on fait ça et Serena

\- Oui, dit-elle en ce retournant

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de cet incident à Chuck il s'inquiéterai et j'ai enfin réussi a ne plus l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée alors…

\- Promis je ne le mettrais pas au courant sauf si tu rentre dans un état lamentable dimanche soir.

\- Ok merci S t'es une vraie amie

\- Je sais oui mais prend monsieur Bertolo ou il va nous faire une crise

\- Ok, oui Bonjours monsieur Bertolo comment allez vous … très bien merci… non non j'étais en communication mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout… »

Le reste de la journée ce passa normalement à la mairie et en partant ce soir la Nate trouva une note de son assistante sur son bureau « Chambre réserver au nom de Leïla, tu peux arriver demain à partir de 10h et dimanche il faudra que tu repartes avant 16h à lundi et bon week end bisous S » il sourit devant la prévenance de son ami et appela son chauffeur pour rentrer chez lui. En poussant la porte de son appartement il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine sa petite ami devait surement ce trouvait la. Il alla discrètement jusque dans sa chambre et ouvrit un vieux livre su son étagère le dernier cadeaux qu'elle lui avait fait et il lut encore une fois le petit mot qui y était inscrit : « Avec tout mon amour, pour toujours et à jamais Joyeuse anniversaire mon cœur Sage » ça devait bien faire un mois qu'il n'avait pas lu ce message après qu'elle l'ait quitter il le lisait au moins cinq fois par jour puis Chuck était intervenu et il le lisait de moins en moins avec le temps mais à chaque fois les sentiments était la et même trois ans après il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait quitté ils étaient si bien ensemble. Il rangeât le livre en entendant Leïla entrer dans la chambre

« Hey chérie tu es rentré je suis désolée je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver alors bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle en enroulant ces bras autour de sa taille

\- Ça va mais figure toi que j'attends plus de se week end, répondit il en se retournant

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'emmène en week end dans ce petit hôtel que tu voulais tellement découvrir, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement

\- Oh merci mon cœur tu sais quoi j'ai préparé le repas donc on va manger mais après je fais les bagages. Ok ?

\- Ok. » répondit il avec le regard triste, elle était belle vraiment et intelligente pour ne rien gâcher mais elle ne lui arriver pas a la cheville en fait il n'était pas sur qu'a ces yeux quelqu'un arrive un jour à la cheville de son amour, de sa Sage. La soirée se passa bien après manger Leïla alla faire leurs bagages et lui passa un coup de file à Chuck pour le prévenir qu'il ne serait pas à New York ce week end appelle qui s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Blair prenne ne combiner en disant : « Salut Nate ravis que mon mari te manque autant mais les enfants sont chez Lily ce soir alors j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mon époux donc vous vous appellerai plus tard aller au revoir » puis elle raccrocha c'était tout à fait Blair et retrouver cette constante chez son premier amour lui redonnât un peut le sourire puis Leïla ayant fini les bagages elle le rejoignit pour qu'ils regardent un film, c'était Love Rosie film que Leïla affectionnait particulièrement ça le ramena à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu avec Sage il se souvenait encore qu'a la fin elle avait soupiré en disant : « Mon dieu que c'est triste et nunuche

\- Mais pourquoi tant de cynisme avait-il répondu en souriant

\- Parce que se sont deux idiots ils s'aiment depuis leur enfance et au lieu qu'un des deux prenne sont courage à deux main et avoue cet amour à l'autre ils se font bêtement du mal. Je trouve ca ridicule.

\- Pourquoi ils avaient peur de s'avoué leurs sentiment et de briser leur amitié à cause de ça je peux comprendre

\- Je persiste à trouver sa ridicule regarde moi je suis amoureuse de toi et je n'ai pas peur de le crier sur tous les toits s'il le faut » il se souvenait encore du bon que sont cœur avait fait dans sa poitrine elle l'aimait et à se moment la rien n'avait plus eu d'importance. Et puis il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé il, l'avait quitté un matin alors qu'elle ne se santé pas bien lui promettant de rentrer tôt le soir même pour prendre soin d'elle mais quand il avait passé la pas de sa porte ce soir la il n'y avait plus personne il se souvenait encore du sentiment de désespoir qui avait alors enserrait sa poitrine. Il avait eu le cœur brisé et il savait depuis se soir la qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais amoureux son cœur lui avait été kidnapper par une jolie brunette et elle lui appartiendrait pour toujours bien sur sa relation avec Leïla été sympathique mais ça n'était pas Sage et ca ne le serait jamais quand le film se termina Nate sortie de ses pensés et accompagnât sa copine se coucher avec l'espoir secret que demain il se retrouverai face à l'amour de sa vie.

Suite à l'appel de Nate, Sage avait passé son après midi dans le brouillard le plus complet ce fut seulement à 16h30 quand elle alla chercher ses enfants à l'école qu'elle commença à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Les enfants été tellement excité en même temps elle pouvait les comprendre les vacances été dans une semaine et la dernière semaine ils allaient à l'école seulement le matin et ils passaient l'après midi à l'hôtel avec leur grand père. Ce soir la ne fut pas de tout repos pour la jeune mère célibataire qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée perdu dans ses pensés. Quel bazar son plus grand souhait été que Nate se soit contenté de ne pas creusé plus loin après avoir cru la reconnaitre au téléphone mais elle connaissait cet homme et elle le savait têtu. Elle ce souvenait de la foi ou elle avait voulu refuser le poste de rédactrice en chef car elle ne voulait pas de favoritisme, il avait commencé par ne plus lui adressé la parole puis voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas il avait asséné le coup fatal en utilisant sa jalousie légendaire il avait embauché une très belle femme et voulait soit disant passer un maximum de temps avec elle pour soit disant superviser son travail. Elle avait fini par lui faire une mémorable crise de jalousie à la fin de laquelle il avait explosé de rire en disant : « donc j'en conclue que tu accepte le poste » et elle avait fini par accepter pour calmer ses angoisses. Au milieu de toutes ses pensées et de tous ses souvenir elle fini par s'endormir sur son canapé et elle ne fut réveiller que le lendemain matin par ses deux petits trésors surexciter de passer la journée avec leur grand père. Elle leur prépara le petit déjeuner sans se presser le samedi elle ne devait pas être au travail avant 9h30 et avec deux enfants en bas âge elle était sur de ne pas être en retard, les grasses matinées ce limites à 8h00 et seulement si elle était particulièrement chanceuse. Après un début de matinée classique pour un week end, donc exténuant pour la jeune maman la petite famille ce dirigeait vers l'hôtel avec ses deux petits monstres. Une fois arrivée les enfants partir rejoindre leur grand père dans la cuisine pendant que Sage aller rejoindre sa belle mère pour préparé l'arrivé des nouveaux clients.

...

En ce réveillant ce matin la Nate eu la sensation d'être quelques années au paravent comme si elle était encore la que rien n'avait changé mais en serrant contre lui le corps endormit à ses côté il ce souvient que ce n'était pas Sage que son grand amour été parti. C'est donc d'humeur morose qu'il ce leva et alla préparer le petit déjeuné une demi heure plus tard quand sa petite amie se leva il avait fini de boire son café et préparé le thé de sa douce. Le temps que ça compagne boivent son thé il alla ce laver et s'habiller une fois cette tache accompli il chargea la voiture et attendit Leïla :

« Chérie tout va bien ?

\- Oui pourquoi, répondit-il tendu

\- Depuis ce matin tu m'évite et cette nuit tu as prononcé le prénom Sage.

\- Je suis un peu fatigué j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit mais ne t'inquiète pas ce week end va me faire du bien, va nous faire du bien

\- Ok mais chérie si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

\- Je sais chéri, je sais »

Au bout d'une longue heure de route ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entré d'une petite ville nommée FairrCric en bifurquant sur la gauche à l'entré de la ville la voiture s'avança au bout de deux petites minutes la route s'ouvrit sur une grande bâtisse à la vue de cette maison les yeux de Leïla ce mirent à briller et une pierre tomba dans l'estomac de Nate en appréhendant le fait de peu être ce retrouver face à Sage ou bien de ne pas la voir et de ressentir ce même sentiment d'abandon que trois ans plus tôt.

…

Sage descendait les escaliers après avoir accompagné les Prescott une famille qui étaient des habitués de l'hôtel jusqu'à leur chambre. En posant son pied sur la dernière marche elle vit une voiture s'arrêter dans l'allé elle sortie pour aller accueillir les nouveaux visiteurs quand la portière cote conducteur s'ouvrit et que l'homme s'extirpa de la voiture elle cru que ses jambes aller la lâcher mais la voix de ses enfants provenant de la cuisine l'empêcha de s'effondrer elle sera les dents et s'avança comme si de rien n'était.

« Bonjour et bienvenu au Channe », s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la bâtisse

Elle vit Nate ce retourner elle vit la surprise et la douleur dans ses yeux elle vit aussi beaucoup d'amour ses yeux était le reflet de son propre regard. Il voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle aussi eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration mais la jeune femme qui venait sortir de l'habitacle pris la parole ce qui eu au moins l'avantage de permettre à Sage de ce reprendre.

« Bonjours, votre hôtel est vraiment magnifique

\- Merci, votre réservation est à quel nom que je vous conduise à votre chambre

\- Nous avons réservé au nom de McKellers répondit à nouveau la jeune femme que Sage identifia enfin comme Leïla McKullers la supposer fiancer de Nate.

\- Très bien donner moi vos bagage et je vous conduis immédiatement à votre chambre vous avez la chambre petit navire qui à une vue magnifique sur la campagne alentour

\- C'est bon je vais porter les bagages, dit enfin Nate d'une voix étrangler

\- Non laissez je vais le faire c'est mon travail

\- J'ai dit non Sage, répliquât-il férocement

\- Très bien »

Elle les guida jusque dans leur chambre sans un mot tout le long du chemin elle senti le regard de Nate sur sa nuque plusieurs fois elle cru qu'elle aller s'effondrer tellement ce regard lui poignarder le cœur. Une fois rentré dans la chambre elle leurs indiquât le mini bar la salle de bain les horaires du repas et le numéro pour joindre l'accueil puis elle ressortit de la chambre comme un automate. Une fois redescendu elle s'exila dans la cuisine puis elle s'effondra contre le mur au bout de quelques minutes de pleurs sans interruption elle chercha à repéré ses enfants aux bruits de leurs rire elle s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur à se qu'ils ne la voient pas pleurer. Elle entendit leur rire dans le jardin, rassurer elle replongea sa tête dans ses mains. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes son père arriva il la prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce calme.

« Ça va mieux, demanda t il quand ses larmes ce furent taris.

\- Non mais ça va aller j'ai pas le choix

\- Tu veux que je garde les enfants tout le week end

\- Non c'est bon si je veux tenir le coup il faut que j'ai quelqu'un devant qui je n'ai pas le droit de perdre la face

\- Très bien, il est la c'est ça

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis le jour ou tu l'as quitté et puis je l'ai vu sortir de sa voiture mais je voulais éloigner les enfants au cas ou l'un de vous deux perde son calme

\- Merci papa

\- Il est dans quelle chambre ?

\- La chambre préférée de Chuck, la petit navire.

\- Je demanderai à Ava de s'en occuper je ferrai de mon mieux pour pas que tu le recroise je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

\- Merci papa, maintenant je vais me ressaisir et je vais aller jouer un moment avec les enfants puis je viendrai t'aider à dresser les tables

\- Prend tout ton temps chéri. »


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2 :

« Nate tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ou tu vas rester muet tout le week end

\- C'est rien Leïla tout vas bien

\- Non, non tout va pas bien je t'entends prononcer le prénom d'une certaine Sage dans ton sommeil et le lendemain on ce pointe dans un hôtel ou tu deviens infecte avec le personnel et ou ce même personnel s'appel Sage alors non je me répète tout ne vas pas bien Nathaniel. »

Avant même que Nate ai le temps de répondre quelqu'un frappa à la porte quand il ouvrait un petit garçon d'a peine trois ans ce trouvais sur le pat de la porte

« T'as fais pleurer ma maman

\- Pardon ?

\- Maman elle pleurait dans la cuisine et elle a dit à papi que c'était à cause du monsieur de la chambre petit bateau. J'ai espionné, alors pourquoi t'as fait pleure ma maman ?

\- Comment tu t'appel ?

\- Je m'appel Charles Nathaniel Spence

\- Donc Charles

\- Non tout le monde m'appel Chuck ya que maman quand elle est en colère qu'elle dit Charles

\- Ok Chuck je ne connais pas ta maman alors comment je l'aurais fait pleurer

\- Si maman elle a dit que c'était le monsieur de la chambre petit bateau et papi il a dit qu'il l'avait pas vu pleurer a ce point depuis le jour ou elle l'a quitter et moi j'aime pas qu'on rende ma maman triste alors tu fais plus pleurer ma maman.

\- Et elle s'appel comment ta maman

\- Sage

\- Et ton papa

\- Je le connais pas maman elle dit que papa il nous aime avec Anne mais que pour qu'on soit heureux il peut pas être avec nous.

\- D'accord Chuck tu sais je ne pense pas que je vais revoir ta maman mais je te promet de ne plus la faire pleurer

\- D'accord au revoir monsieur »

En fermant la porte Nate ce décomposât.

« C'était quoi ça, demanda Leïla qui était resté dans l'ombre

\- Je crois que c'était mon fils.

\- Comment ça ton fils ?

\- Tu sais la fille en bas Sage.

\- Oui

\- Il y a trois ans c'était ma copine et elle ma quitter sans un mot du jour au lendemain, je la retrouve trois ans plus tard avec des enfants qui ne devrait pas tarder à les avoir et ses même enfants portent des prénoms qui on tous une signification pour moi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Charles ou Chuck c'est le prénom de mon meilleur ami, Nathaniel je vais pas te faire un dessin c'est le mien, et Anne c'est celui de ma mère.

\- Et tu pense sérieusement que c'est enfants sont les tiens ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bah va voir la mère.

\- Et si elle me claque la porte au nez ?

\- Je ne savais pas que mon copain était si peureux qu'il n'osait pas faire face à son ex.

\- Tu as raison j'y vais. »

…

Sage avait retrouvé Anne dans le jardin mais elle n'arrivait pas a localiser Chuck au bout de cinq minute elle le vit sortir de la cuisine rassurer elle se remit à écouter l'histoire passionnante qu'Anne lui raconter sur le lapin qu'elle avait vu traverser le jardin. Au bout de quelque minutes elle senti un regard sur sa nuque quand elle se retourna l'objet de ses pensé de ses derniers jours ce trouver derrière la fenêtre en voyant son regard elle su qu'il savait comment elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il savait. Alors elle dit a ses enfants de rester sage et de jouer dehors le temps qu'elle aille aider papi à dresser les tables puis elle fit un signe tête à Nate lui indiquant la cuisine il était hors de questions que ses enfants assiste de quelque manière que ce soit à cette discutions. Une fois arriver dans la cuisine Nate pris la parole

« Pourquoi tu es parti et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'étais père, es ce que tu sais seulement à quel point ton act était égoïste ?

\- Nathaniel non tu n'as pas le droit de me jeter la pierre

\- Pas le droit tu m'as brisé le cœur et tu m'as priver de mes enfants donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas faire un scandale et de ne pas demander leur garde

\- Tu n'es pas comme ça et j'ai déjà disparu une fois si tu cherche à me priver de mes enfants je disparaitrez à nouveau et par dessus tout tu n'as aucune preuve tangible que ce sont tes enfants.

\- Arrête Sage tu sais aussi bien que moi que ses enfants sont les miens, mais comme tu le dit effectivement je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui priverai des enfants de leurs mère surtout s'ils n'ont connu qu'elle pendant près de trois ans

\- Merci, soufflât-elle visiblement soulagée

\- Mais Sage je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es partie ça fait trois ans que je retourne la question dans tous les sens et je n'ai toujours pas la raiponce, et maintenant que je sais que tu étais enceinte c'est encore plus flou. Enfin tu n'étais plus heureuse avec moi ?

\- Arrête tu sais très bien que j'étais, que je suis d'ailleurs toujours éperdument amoureuse de toi.

\- Alors pourquoi Sage tu n'avais pas confiance en moi tu pensais que je ne voudrais pas des enfants enfin explique moi ?

\- Non au contraire quand tu es partie travailler ce matin la je suis allé récupérer mes résultat de prise de sang, ou je devais avoir la confirmation de ma grossesse et une fois que j'ai était sur j'ai commencé à nous préparer une superbe petite soirée en amoureux pour tout te dire je t'avais même écrit une lettre pour t'annoncer l'arriver du bébé, à ce moment la je ne savais pas encore que j'attendais des jumeaux.

\- Alors que c'est-il passer entre le moment ou tu as eu la confirmation et le moment ou j'ai passé le pas de la porte ce soir la ?

\- En passant à la boulangerie pour commander ton gâteaux préférer je suis tombé sur ta mère qui m'a entendu demander à la boulangère de faire une part sans alcool et elle en a déduit que j'étais enceinte, ce que je lui ai confirmer en lui demandant de n'en parler à personne tant que je ne te l'aurais pas annoncé. Je savais qu'entre les Van der Bilt et toi ça n'était pas le grand amour mais que ta mère serais quand même heureuse à l'idée d'être grand-mère.

\- Et qu'à bien pu faire ma mère pour te faire prendre la fuite ?

\- Elle a du contacter ton grand père pour tout lui annoncer car quand je suis rentré à l'hôtel ton grand père m'y attendait. Ensuite il m'a menacé si par malheur je te faisais part de ma grossesse il allait faire de ma vie un enfer.

\- Mais qu'es ce que mon grand père pouvait bien faire ?

\- Dans un premier temps il a ressortit une sordide histoire de mon passer ce qui aller me faire risquer ma vie, celle de mon père, de nos enfants et peut être même la tienne. Et il a ajouté pour faire bonne figure qu'il trouverait le moyen de te reprendre le spectator. Tu avais tout risqué pour ton journal et de plus je refuser de mettre les vies de toutes les personnes que j'aimais en danger.

\- Mais bordel pourquoi donc mon grand-père es-t-il intervenu il n'avait rien à gagner à vouloir me cacher ma paternité.

\- Si tu venais de parler de te lancer en politique tu t'en souviens. Sauf que tu avais aussi dit que le jour ou tu aurais a choisir entre ta famille et ta carrière politique tu choisirais ta famille et une campagne plus une prochaine paternité sa n'es pas compatible a moins de délaisser l'un des deux et on savait tous que tu ne m'aurais jamais délaissé.

\- C'est sur je t'aime, enfin je t'aimais ce repris t il, mais que pouvais bien avoir mon grand-père de si dangereux sur toi ? »

« Maman » les interrompis une petite voix à l'entré. Sage ce détourna immédiatement de Nate pour ce préoccuper de sa fille qui venais de l'interpeler. Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi la petite l'avez appelé elle avait sa robe toute tacher. « Chuck » demanda t elle et sa fille acquiesça alors Sage attrapa sa fille pour aller la changé avant d'interpelé son fils « Charles Nathaniel Spence viens ici immédiatement tu vas m'entendre jeune homme ». Sans attendre que son fils les rejoigne elle s'enferma dans les toilette pour changer ça fille quand elle réapparu dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite fille toute propre elle vit Nate qui parler avec son fils, enfin leur fils ce repris elle mentalement.

« Chuck, c'est ça bonhomme

\- Oui monsieur

\- J'ai entendu ta maman t'appeler Charles c'est qu'elle devait être en colère. Enfin c'est ce que tu m'as dit tout a l'heur que ta maman ne t'appelle Charles que quand elle est en colère

\- Voui

\- Et pourquoi elle était en colère ta maman

\- Parce que j'ai encore poussé Anne dans la boue et que maman elle veut pas elle dit que c'est pas bien

\- Et elle a raison ta maman ou pousse pas sa sœur dans la boue

\- Oui mais c'est drôle

\- Ok alors Chuck tout a l'heure je t'ai promis de plus faire pleurer ta maman tu te souviens

\- Oui

\- Alors en échange toi tu vas me promettre de toujours bien écouter ta maman. Parce que je vais te confier un secret.

\- C'est quoi ? lui demanda le petit garçon les yeux brillants

\- Ta maman elle est super intelligente et super forte regarde c'est juste une maman et elle élève deux enfants sans l'aide d'un papa. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut l'écouter parce que quand elle te dit quelque chose c'est pour te protéger toi ou ta sœur et comme ça quand vous serez grand vous serez aussi intelligent et aussi fort qu'elle.

\- Ah bon.

\- Oui mon chérie le monsieur a raison. Et vous retourniez jouer dehors avec ta sœur il faut que maman travaille.

\- D'accord, dirent les enfants toute idée de bêtise envoler. »

Une fois que les enfants Sage ce tourna vers Nate qu'elle remercia en lui souriant légèrement puis elle prit conscience d'une chose :

« Nate c'est quoi cet histoire de promesse de ne plus me faire pleurer ?

\- Et bien ton fils est aussi ton garde du corps, il t'a entendu pleurer et il a entendu ton père dire que c'était de ma faute alors il est venu me faire la morale. Lui répondit Nate tout penaud »

Sage fut alors prise d'un irréprécible fou rire qui lui permit d'évacuer les tentions et puis parce que honnêtement imaginé son fils de presque trois ans allant faire la morale a son père la faisait franchement rire. Quelque seconde après qu'elle ai commencé à rire Nate la suivit dans son fou rire et sa les ramenât tous les deux trois ans en arrière ce fut surement ce qui expliquât que quand Nate lui tendis la main Sage l'attrapa et que quand il l'eu ramener contre lui et qu'il ce retrouvèrent enlacé aucun des deux ne chercha à ce dégagé bien au contraire et quand Nate commença à l'embrasser Sage répondit à son baiser sans aucune hésitation et avec beaucoup de ferveur.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3

On été lundi midi et Nate allé rejoindre son ami de toujours pour leur déjeuner habituel du lundi midi qui officiellement été un déjeuné d'affaire même si personne n'étais dupe et que tout le monde savait que c'était un déjeuné entre ami plus qu'autre chose. Mais ce midi la quand Chuck arriva son ami n'étais pas aussi souriant que d'habitude et quand il fut assis Nate pris la parole :

« Je sais tout Chuck et je sais pas si j'ai plus envie de te serrait dans mes bras pour te remercier d'avoir protégé ma famille ou de te mettre mon point dans la figure parce que tu m'as caché ma paternité pendant près de trois ans alors que tu allé voir mes enfants une fois par mois.

\- Alors personnellement je préfère la première solution. Non plus sérieusement je suis désolé d'avoir du te cacher ca mon pote mais Sage m'avait fait promettre et que si je t'en parlais elle allait de nouveau disparaitre alors que la je pouvais garder un œil sur ta petite famille.

\- Je sais elle m'a expliquer mais elle voulait pas me dire ce qui était si dangereux qu'elle ne pouvait pas repartir à New York de plus j'ai Leïla qui est entrain de vider l'appartement de ses affaire et si je passe le pat de la porte ya des choses qui vole jusqu'à ma petite tête ce que personnellement j'apprécie moyennement.

\- Qu'es ce que tu as fait pour que Leïla ai envi de t'arracher les yeux de la tête parce que la connaissant ça ne doit pas être l'annonce de ta paternité.

\- Non mais le fait qu'elle m'ais surpris entrain d'embrasser Sage à du jouer

\- Tu as quoi ! »

…

Il l'embrasser leurs langue ce mêlais et pour la première fois depuis trois ans Nate avait le sentiment d'être à sa place que son monde était à nouveau normal, que la terre c'était remise à tourner dans le bon sens. Le corps de Sage plaqué contre le sien lui avait tellement manqué, sans elle il était perdu, leurs langue dansée un ballet merveilleusement bien chorégraphié, puis les mains de Nate ce mirent a explorer le corps de sa partenaire, corps qui lui avait tellement manqué, quand ses main frolère la poitrine de Sage elle emmi un petit gémissement étouffer puis leurs lèvres ce détachère et la bouche de Nate parti explorer son coup le haut de son décolleter avant de remonter le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, elle venait d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et lui venait de la faire s'assoire sur le plan de travail quand ils entendirent un cri étoufé dans le couloir, ils se détachèrent immédiatement comme s'ils avaient été brulé.

« Bon si après autant de temps tu ne peux toujours pas te passer d'elle je suppose qu'elle doit être la femme de ta vie même Séréna n'avait pas un aussi grand pouvoir sur toi. Donc Sage ne m'a donné qu'un nom et elle m'a demander de ne plus jamais lui en parler à moins que je ne trouve une solution.

\- Et c'est quoi ce nom ?

\- Olivia Parker.

\- C'est qui cette fille

\- C'est Sage

\- Comment ça c'est Sage ? Enfin pourquoi a-t-elle deux identité ? Et surtout pourquoi cette deuxième identité peut elle tous nous tuer ?

\- J'ai fait des recherche Olivia Parker était la fille de John et Héléne Parker, ces noms ne te dise rien ?

\- Si il y à quelque années quand on été au collège mes parents n'avait que ces noms la à la bouche comme tout le monde en fait, mais pour nous c'était aussi la naissance de Gossip Girl alors je n'ai jamais vraiment suivit cette histoire.

\- Une petite fille portée disparue à l'âge de six ans, et dont les parents ont fait la unes des JT pendant des mois en demandant à ce qu'on leur rende leur fille Olivia.

\- Mais si Olivia enfin Sage à été kidnapé et qu'elle le sait pourquoi avoir peur ?

…

3 ans plus tôt

Chuck Bass était en réunion quand il vit arrivé son assistante totalment paniqué suivit de près par Sage la copine de son meilleur ami

« Monsieur Bass je suis désolé j'ai essayé de l'empécher de passer mais

\- C'est pas grâve Orélia, Sage que fait tu la je suis en réunion je te verrais plus tard.

\- Ça peut pas attendre, alors soit tu mécoute et tu pourra peut être aider Nate à ce sortir la tête de l'eau soit non et la je ne peut plus rien pour lui. »

le sang de Chuck ne fit qu'un tour ce n'était pas telment les mots de Sage mais plus la lueur de panique qu'il lu dans son regard et le fais que sa concerne son meilleur ami. Et par-dessus tout Sage n'était jamais venu lui demander son aide car après ce qu'elle avait fait à Blair et Séréna elle avait toujours un peu honte.

« Très bien, messieur je suis désolé de devoir écourté cette réunion mais je crois que le problème de cette jeune demoiselle requière toute mon attention. »

Après avoir emener Sage dans son bureau elle pris enfin la parole

« Je suis enceinte Chuck et non ne m'intéromp pas ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demander d'écourté ta réunion. Je suis enceinte et Monsieur Van der Bilt l'a su avant que j'ai pu l'annoncé à Nate et il est venu me menacer

\- Et que t'a dit ce très cher connard ?

\- Olivia Parker.

\- Quoi Olivia Parker ?

\- Tape ce nom sur internet.

\- Oui c'est une petite fille qui à été kidnappé il y bientôt 15 ans.

\- C'est moi

\- Pardon ?

\- Olivia Parker c'est moi et je n'ai pas été kidnappé mais sauvé par Steven, ce n'est pas mon père. Mes parents John et Hélène Parker était à la tête d'une secte, mais il n'ont jamais été fiché car ils sont super roder, pour tous c'est un centre d'ébergement pour personne en difficulter sauf que les enfants sont parqué à part et élevé loin de leur parents jusqu'à leurs 18 ans puis ils deviennent surveillant jusqu'à leur 21 ans, les surveillant sont ceux qui élève les plus jeunes. Et à 21 ans tu rejoin les adultes et si tu essaye de fuir tu es tué vu que tu n'est personne. Les adultes était souvent des SDF ou des putes donc personnes ne prete attention à eux quand ils viennent à intégré la secte et les enfants ne sont pas déclaré donc une fois adulte s'ils deviennent un probléme ils peuvent disparaitre sans laisser de trace.

\- Mais toi tu as bien une identité donc tu as du être déclaré ?

\- Oui car je suis la fille biologique des dirigents de la secte donc moi ils m'ont reconnu mais j'ai été élevé comme les autres et je suis devenu très proche de Steven il s'est beaucoup aucupé de moi bébé car j'étais le premier bébé nait après qu'il ai été nommé surveillant. Il faut que tu sache une chose jusqu'à deux ans et demi trois ans tu ne risque rien la bas mais après tu commence à être violenté et pour les plus âgé tu peux même être violé c'est un enfert tout ça et mon père, enfin Steven l'a vécu. Il me voyait un peu comme son bébé et il pensanit que je serai en sécurité comme j'étais la fille des dirigents mais quand à trois ans mon père m'a tabassé la première fois et que j'ai failli en mourir il a pris la décision de fuir ça lui a pris trois ans et je sais pas comment il a fait mais il nous a sortie de la on a changer d'identité il est devenu mon papa, mon super papa célibataire et on a vécu caché pendant 10 ans et un an avant que je vous rencontre tous on avait décidé qu'on pourait enfin revivre au grand jour. »

Sage était à présent en pleure et Chuck l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter et il fini par lui demander

« Le grand père de Nate sais tout ça ?

\- Oui et il a menacer de balancé ou on habité avec mon père à la secte si je n'avorte pas, mais c'est mon bébé celui de Nate je peux pas le tuer alors je vais disparaitre.

\- Comment ça disparaitre ?

\- J'ai laissé un mot à Nate et une lettre de démition et ce soir quand il retrera il n'y aura plus aucune de mes affaire dans son appartement je part avec mon père, car si je reste il faut que tue mon bébé et sa va nous détruire à petit feu avec Nate car sinon on risque tous la mort.

\- Pourquoi est ce que t'es venu me parler de tout ça Sage ?

\- Tu es père tu sais ce que ça veut dire tout faire pour son enfant. Tu es le meilleur ami de Nate tu reussira à le convaicre de ne pas me chercher et surtout j'ai l'espoir que tu trouvera un moyen de me contacter quand Mr. Van der Bilt sera décédé pour que mon enfant rencontre son père.

\- Tu sais quoi Sage on va passer un autre marché, je vais faire tout ce que tu me demande sauf qu'en plus je vais essayer de faire tomber cette secte en effet il vaut mieux pas en parler à Nate il foncerait tête bésser mais je suis plus tordu je trouverai un moyen et je veux autre chose, je veux ton adresse et un droit de visite d'une journée par mois ok.

\- Chuck c'est trop dangeureux ! s'exclamat elle

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser je sais ce que sais d'être père comme tu dit et je vais priver mon meilleur ami de cette chance le moins que je puisse faire c'est m'assurer que sa famille va bien et essayer de la réunir au plus vite d'accord ?

\- D'accord… »

…

« Voilà tu sais ce qui c'est passer maintenant » dit Chuck à Nate.

« Et alors t'en ai ou dans ton enquête ? demanda Nate une fois qu'il eu repris ces esprits

\- J'ai commencer à rassemblé des preuves contre la secte, mais encore rien d'asser compromettant pour envoyer tout ça au FBI.

\- Merde, je veux juste pouvoir voir mes enfants que j'adore déjà

\- Oui j'en suis sur on ne peut que les aimer tes petits anges et je trouve que Chuck porte bien son nom

\- Rassure moi c'est pas toi qui est à l'origine de Chuck qui pousse ça sœur dans la boue ?

\- Et merde il l'a fait ?

\- Chuck ?

\- Désolé mon pote je lui ai dit que j'avais fais ça un de mes potes étant petit et que ça m'avait beaucoup fait rire.

\- J'aurai du m'y attendre vu que c'est moi qui ai fini dans la boue »


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 4

Deux mois plus tard

Nate aider le plus possible Chuck dans son enquête contre les boureau de sage. Et il passait tous ces week end à l'hotel avec ses enfants. Entre Leïla et lui c'était définitivement terminer mais elle avait promis de ce taire pour les enfants après que Chuck soit intervenu et Sage et lui c'était une histoire compliqué tous les vendredi et samedi soir après avoir couché les enfants ils allaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme et elle lui parlait de son enfance de sa grocesse ou des trois premières années de vies de ces enfnats. Et ils s'endormaient dans les bras de l'autre sans jamais aller plus loin.

Mais ce week end c'éatit différents les enfants étaient d'autant plus exité que c'était leur anniversaire, Chuck et Nate était donc tous les deux présents et au moment de souffler les bougies les enfants était pour la première fois entouré de leurs deux parents. Après que le gateau fut manger et que les deux petits diables étaient repartie jouer avec leurs amis. Les trois adultes s'assirent dans la cuisine et Chuck leur annonça une merveilleuse nouvelle.

« C'est bon j'ai toutes les preves nécéssaires et je l'ai ai trasmisent à mon contacte au FBI. L'intervention à lieu en ce moment même je voulais pas vous l'annoncé plus tôt mais je devrai recevoir un coup de fil d'ici à une dizaine de minute me disant que vous ne crainier plus rien et pour m'assurer que ton grand père ne nous mettent pas des battons dans les roues ta mère l'a éloigné en lui offrant un week end père fille à un endroit sans couverture réseau.

\- Comment ça ma mère elle est dans la combine demanda Nate

\- Oui après que Sage ai disparu elle est venu me trouver pour me demander ce que savais car elle était au courant pour la grossesse et que la dernière fois que Sage ai été vu c'étais dans mon bureau. Alors je l'ai mise au courant pas de tout mais assez pour qu'elle ce taise et qu'elle m'aide en fouillant chez ton grand père pour savoir si lui n'étais pas en possession de preuve.

\- Et tu le savais toi ? demanda Nate à Sage

\- Oui j'ai toujours su que c'était ta mère qui avait mis ton grand père au courant de ma grossesse et au début j'ai crue qu'elle était complice mais après j'ai appris qu'elle ne l'avait mis au courant que parce qu'il comptait venir te voir ce soir la et qu'elle ne voulais pas qu'il nous embête. C'est pour ça que notre fille porte son nom, sinon crois tu vraiment que j'aurai donné à Anne le prénom d'une femme qui avait séparé notre famille.

\- Oui j'aurai du m'en douté »

Le soir même après les enfants couché Sage emmena Nate dans sa chambre mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas pour discuter quand elle commença à l'embrasser il ce détacha de sa bouche et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'aime Nate je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer une seule seconde mais tant que cette histoire n'était pas fini j'avais jurée qu'il n'y aurai plus aucun homme dans ma vie seulement mes enfants. C'est pour ça que je suis distante depuis deux mois. Mais maintenant c'est fini alors si tu m'aimes encore et que tu es capable de me pardonner fais moi l'amour Nathaniel Archibald

\- Bien sur que je t'aime Sage, pour toujours et à jamais comme tu l'as si bien écrit. »

Ils passèrent une nuit magique et le lendemain ce furent les enfants qui vinrent les réveillé et au grand étonnement de leurs parents ils dirent en cœur

« Papa et maman son amoureux donc sa veut dire qu'on est une famille youpi »

Et ils firent un gros câlin collectif.

Le soir même Nate devait repartir à New York mais contrairement à ce que pensait les enfants il ne repartait pas seul toute sa petite famille l'accompagné vu que maintenant il n'y avait plus de risque Nate voulais confronter son grand père et présenter ses enfants à ces amis. Et comme par hasard Chuck avait organisé une fête chez lui lundi soir. Vu que c'était les grandes vacances il y aurait aussi tous les enfants des couples invité.

En arrivant dans l'appartement de Nate en ce dimanche soir Sage et les enfants furent impressionner par la magnifique chambre que Nate avait aménagé pour ces enfants.

« Quand es ce que tu as fais ça mon cœur ? lui demanda Sage les larmes aux yeux devant la sollicitude de son homme

\- Ça fais deux mois que je vis seul mon ange et puis j'avais grand espoir que cette histoire ce tasse vite alors j'ai commencé à aménager la chambre après avoir parlé à Chuck il y deux mois.

\- C'est magnifique papa dit Anne en s'asseyant sur son lit

\- Oui c'est trop cool surenchérie Chuck

\- Ton vocabulaire Charles le réprimanda ça mère »

Le lendemain matin Nate partie travaillé comme à son habitude et quand il rentra déjeuner chez lui à midi la femme de sa vie était entrain de faire manger les enfants et l'attendait avec son plat préférai c'est-à-dire des pates Carbonara.

Puis après avoir mangé en famille Sage envoya les enfants à la sieste car cette après midi ça aller être shoping pour trouvé une tenu approprié à la fête Chuck ce soir.

« Au fait mon ange, dit Nate une fois les enfants couché, je viendrai pas faire les boutiques avec vous cet aprèm j'ai ce bip de Bertolo qui a tapé un scandale pour me voir so.

\- C'est pas grave mon amour t'inquiète je vais m'en sortir avec les deux monstres.

\- Par contre j'ai eu ma mère ce matin et elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait rencontrer les enfants avant ce soir donc es ce que ça te dérangerai si c'était elle qui venait faire les boutiques avec vous ?

\- Absolument pas ça serai génial pour les enfants et puis depuis le temps qu'Anne me tanne pour rencontrer la personne dont elle tient son prénom ça sera génial. »

Les enfants venaient à peine de ce réveiller de la sieste quand Anne arriva chez son fils, ce fut Sage qui alla ouvrir

« Bonjours Sage

\- Bonjours Mrs Archibald et merci, lui dit Sage » ce simple merci comprenait tellement de chose que touché Anne pris sa belle fille dans ces bras.

« C'est qui maman demanda Chuck en arrivant dans l'entré sa sœur derrière lui

\- Eh mes chérie je vous présente votre grand-mère la maman de papa elle va venir faire les magasins avec nous cet après midi. Et Mrs Archibald je vous présente Charles Nathaniel Spence et Anne Nathalia Spence.

\- Tu l'as appelé Anne ?

\- Oui je voulais qu'ils aient un lien avec leur père même si c'était juste les prénoms

\- Maman, si elle la dame à cause de laquelle tu ma appelé Anne ?

\- Oui chérie

\- Dites je sais que vous ne me connaissait pas mais es ce que ce serait trop demander un câlin ou pas ? demanda Anne »

Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fais les enfants lui sautaient dans les bras. Après un après midi Shoping intensif les enfants avaient les tenus parfaites pour ce soir Anne, Sage et Mrs Archibald avait la même robe et Chuck avait un costume en tout point identique à celui que son père portait aujourd'hui.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 5

Ce soir la chez Waldorf Bass la fête battait son plein : il y avait Serena et Dan avec leurs jumeaux qui jouait dans le parc avec la petite dernière des Bass. Il y avait aussi Lilly Van der Woodesen et Ruffus Humphray qui c'était remis ensemble pour la xième fois, Jenny Humphray et son soupirant du moment, Eric et son époux, Anne Archibald et son compagnon, le capitaine et sa nouvelle épouse, Cyrius et Eleanor, et bien entendu Mr Van der Bilt qui n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait été invité à cette fête mais bon si cela pouvais faire plaisir à sa fille…

Quand soudait la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et deux petits anges en sortir en courant le petit garçon sauta sur Chuck en criant « tonton t'as vu j'ai le même costume que papa » et la petite fille fila vers Anne Archibald qui discuter avec Eleanor et se blottit dans ces bras en rigolant et en disant « regarde mamie comme on a la même robe papa et maman me trouverons pas » devant cet étrange spectacle tous ouvrir de grands yeux et quand ils virent Nate sortir de l'ascenseur avec à son bras Sage leur surprise fut d'autant plus grande.

Quand il comprit ce qui était en train de ce passer Mr Van der Bilt sortie son téléphone.

« Si vous voulez appeler mes parents monsieur Van der Bilt ne vous gêné pas surtout vous tomberai sur le répondeur du FBI. Lui dit Sage »

A l'entente du nom de Van der Bilt Chuck ce dégagea des bras de son oncle et avant que qui que ce soit d'autre et pu prendre le parole il ce planta devant lui et lui dit :

« Je te déteste, t'es un méchant monsieur à cause de toi maman elle à pleurer tous les soirs pendants trois ans elle pensait qu'on l'entendait pas mais avec Anne on a toujours su qu'elle pleurer, et puis en plus ça fait que deux mois qu'on connais notre papa tout ça parce que t'es méchant et que la menacé mais maintenant tu peux plus rien faire parce que les méchant parent de Olivia qui est l'ancien prénom de maman et bah ils sont en prison grâce à tonton Chuck et maman et papi Steven et mamie Ava ils ont en sécurité et c'est même pour ça que mamie Anne qui est trop gentille et trop drôle elle t'as emmené en week end pour pas que tu sache que les parents d'Olivia ils ont été arrêté. Et puis maintenant tu peux plus rien faire contre nous parce que papa il sait qu'on existe et qu'ils nous aimes très fort Anne, maman et moi et qu'on est une famille alors que toi t'es qu'un bip, j'ai pas dit de vilain mots maman. Et en plus t'as de la chance que c'est moi

\- Ce soit moi chuchota Anne qui était venu ce mettre à côté de son frère

\- Que ce soit moi qui te dit ça parce que papa il avait dit qu'il voulait te pétais la gueule même si en vrai je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais maman elle à dit non mais que par contre elle elle te castrerai. »

A la fin tous avait les yeux grands ouvert et Nate ce plaça derrière sont fils et fit face à son grand père et lui dit « bon bah maintenant je crois que tu n'as plus qu'à partir et un conseil sort de nos vies à tout jamais et une dernière chose Sage maman vous voulez bien cacher les yeux des petits » une fois que ce fut fait Nate mis son point dans la tête de son grand père tellement fort que le bruit d'un nez casser ce fit entendre

« ça c'est pour les 3 ans passer loin de ma famille par ta faute maintenant dégage ».

Une fois Mr Van der Bilt partie Sage s'accroupie devant ces enfants

« Dis moi Chuck comment tu sais tout ce que tu viens de dire au papi de papa

\- Euh répondis son fils jetant un regard à sa sœur

\- Tu nous as espionné c'est ça demanda son père

\- Voui mais je vais faire disputer ou pas ?

\- Non chérie c'est bon pour cette fois lui dit Sage en le serrant dans ses bars mais tu sais mon grand tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger c'est pas ton travail, c'est à moi de te protéger pas l'inverse bonhomme d'accord

\- Voui maman, mais papi dit toujours à mamie Ava que c'est à lui l'homme de la maison de la protéger alors comme c'est moi l'homme de la maison je dois vous protéger Anne et toi.

\- Et mon grand, lui dit son père en le prenant dans ces bras, maintenant c'est moi l'homme de la maison donc c'est moi qui vais protégé maman , Anne et toi d'accord

\- Ok, lui dit le bambin en ce blottissant dans son coup

\- Euh on a le droit à une explication nous dit Blair qui était la première à avoir repris ces esprits après la scène surréaliste qui avait eu lieu sous leurs yeux.

\- Oui excuse moi Blair dit Nate on vient mettre le bazarre chez toi bien sur que tu vas avoir une explication

\- Et vous savez quoi mes petits démon, dit Chuck, si vous alliez jouer avec Henri il est dans sa chambre en haut des escaliers

\- Ok oncle Chuck, dit Chuck quand son père le posa à terre

\- Oh c'est cool on va enfin rencontrer ton fils tonton Chuck dit Anne en suivant son frère »

Une fois les enfants à l'étage Chuck, Anne, Nate et Sage ce mirent à expliquer aux autres les différents événements de ces trois dernières années.


	7. Chapter 7

EPILOGUE

 _1 an plus tard_

Sage descendait l'aller de la petite Eglise de FairrCrick pour retrouver devant l'autel l'homme de sa celui qui lui avait donner deux merveilleux petits anges qui illumine toutes ces journée elle était au bras de son père, de son tout premier sauveur qui aller aujourd'hui donner sa main à son dernier sauveur celui qui fait battre son cœur devant elle il y a ces deux demoiselle d'honneur Blair et Serena et ces deux merveilleux bambins tenais sa traine.

« Mesdames et Messieurs si nous sommes réuni ici en ce jour c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacré du mariage

Je te promets de t'aimer

De te chérir

De te respecter

Dans la santé

Comme dans la maladie

Dans la richesse

Comme dans la pauvreté

Dans les rires

Comme dans les larmes

Pour toujours

Et à jamais.

Je vous déclare mari et femme vous pouvez embrasser la marié »

Nate embrassa celle qui était à présent sa femme

« Mesdames et messieurs permettait moi de vous présenté pour la toute première fois monsieur et madame Nathaniel Archibald. »

 _20 ans plus tard_

Les cinq amis d'enfances et Sage avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant leurs filles remonté l'aller centrale d'une jolie plage des Hampton et leurs fils attendre leurs compagne respective au bout de l'aller en effet Chuck et Blair Bass mariés leur fille Elizabeth qui à 21 ans s'apprête à troquer son nom contre celui d'Humphray en épousant Nathaniel Humphray de deux ans son ainé après près de 6 ans de relation. Les parents de Nate, Séréna et Dan Humphray eux en plus de marié leur fils ils avaient le regard fixé sur leur petit ange Hanna qui à 23 ans s'apprêté à dire oui à Charles Archibald qui à 24 ans aller enfin épouser son amour de jeunesse qui est devenu l'amour de sa vie et derrière Hanna, il y avait Anne Archibald qui à 24 ans s'apprêté à laisser le nom de ses parents Nate et Sage Archibald pour celui de Waldorf Bass en épousant Henry Waldorf Bass, 26 ans après près de 21 ans à être amoureux elle n'avait pas fait comme Rosie dans le film que sa mère tenais en horreur elle lui avait dit du haut de ces trois ans je t'aime et lui lui avait répondu par un bisou sur la joue et depuis ce jour ils ne s'était plus lâché.


End file.
